A. Field of the Invention
This device is a flower pot that will surround a column or post. The flower pot will come in two sections that are detachable. Many different shapes of flower pots are contemplated including circular, square or rectangular to name a few. This device is a way to allow a homeowner or business owner to add a decorative touch to an existing column or post. This would add curb appeal to a home or business.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to flower pots and flower pots that separate. A representative example of this can be found at Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,433, which is a flower pot that attaches in two sections.
Another example is Delzell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,295, which is also a detachable flower pot. However, this does not have a stand as contemplated in this device. Another flower pot that can be detached rotates around a hinge and can be found at Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 436,565.
In addition to those representative examples, there is also a mailbox flower pot holder that can be found at Enalfarb, Pat. No. D348,633. In this reference, the flower pot area does not completely cover the area around the post or column.